


Cat and Spider Game

by SirenFromTheLostCity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College AU, Criminal Reader, F/M, Spider-Man X Black Cat Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenFromTheLostCity/pseuds/SirenFromTheLostCity
Summary: This is a Black Cat Reader story so you're still you, you're just the criminal who goes by the name Black Cat. This is also a college AU so you, Peter, and all the college kids are about 20 or in their 20's. I couldn't get the whole idea of a Peter X Criminal story out of my head so here it is! So, two enhanced super beings with alter-egos are in college. One has a good morality and the other is more flexible with theirs. What can go wrong or what can go right in this Cat and Spider Game?





	Cat and Spider Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Marvel fic so i'd really appreciate feedback :) with that said, enjoy!

You’ve always made it a personal mission to come on campus super early on moving in day. Mainly just so you can pick out your room first to quickly settle in and begin preparing for the new semester and of course, the next heist. Thievery is simply something you’ve always possessed prowess for and your recent  _ accident  _ has only aided you in becoming a better criminal. Criminal. By definition it is just a person who commits a crime but it is automatically intertwined with a negative connotation. 

 

_ I don’t hurt anyone. _

 

You haphazardly flip the page of the magazine you were browsing.

 

_ I mean yeah I do rob people but they’re rich people or overly priced items that rich suckers buy. And how often is it that you find a rich and honest person anyways? I’m not exactly feasting on the innocent.  _

 

You flip to the next page when you hear a sudden knock on your door prompting you to look up. 

 

“Come in,” you say and in enters your roommate Wanda along with another girl. 

“Hey (Y/N), this is Gamora,” she gestures to the tall girl next to her, “it’s her first year at Empire State and she’s our new roommate.”

 

“Oh,” sit up from your bed and walk up to the two women to properly greet your new roommate. “Hi, I’m (Y/N),” you smile at Gamora as you shake her hand. 

 

“You showed her around the suite?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Wanda nods.

 

“Cool. So first year, huh? How you liking the campus so far?”

 

Gamora hesitates her response, “I’ve seen a lot of it since I got lost finding my way to the right dorm building yet I still don’t think I’ve seen all of it. But, so far it looks really… “

 

“Opulent?” Wanda interjects.

 

“Preppy?” you interject.

 

“Yes, actually. No offense.”

 

You exchange an amused smile with Wanda, “None taken, this is a pretty preppy and opulent school but it’s got some good people in it. Also some bad people, but that’s everywhere you go really. Luckily for you though, you now have us to navigate your way through Empire State.” 

 

“This is mine and (Y/N)’s second year at Empire State so we know the terrain and its people pretty well,” Wanda elaborates. 

 

“Speaking of terrain, have you had a chance to go to The Cool Bean Cafe?” you ask.

 

“No, but it sounds like a popular cafe.”

 

“Unfortunately it is a popular cafe. Not unfortunate for the owners, the sweetest old couple by the way, but kinda unfortunate for us in that it often gets crowded. But y’know,” you glance at your watch, “it’s only eleven-thirty right now, people ought to be busy unpacking and whatnot at this time. Do you guys want to wanna go now? It’d be the perfect chance to get to know each other better, my treat.”

 

“It’s always a yes from when the cafe is involved,” answers Wanda.

 

“Doesn’t sound like it could be terrible. I’m in.” 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Fortunately for all of you, The Cool Bean Cafe is only moderately crowded today so you and the girls were able to find a table to sit at. You spend most of your afternoon chatting with them and, to yours and Wanda’s delight, even witnessed Gamora genuinely laugh a few times. Okay she laughed once and briefly smirked one other time time but it was still silently agreed between you and Wanda that those were some pretty monumental moments shared with your new roommate. You did learn a lot about her too. Apparently it was Gamora’s dad who really pushed her to apply to this school. She wasn’t planning on attending upon acceptance, partly because of the move she’d have to make from Virginia to New York, but she was offered a full scholarship and her dad convinced her to attend. Afterall, Empire State University is a pretty highly esteemed school. It couldn’t be all that bad, she figured. Her major is astrophysics and she’s decided she wants to take on a second concentration but hasn’t decided on one yet.

 

Gamora learned a lot about you and Wanda as well. She learned that you and Wanda were roommates for your first semester at Empire State. Because there was no other roommate, you two had the whole suite to yourselves and became very close. She learned that Wanda has a twin brother named Pierto but he’s currently playing professional soccer in Sakovia. Wanda is an international student from Sakovia and is pursuing a psychology major with a minor in Sakovian studies. You were born and bred in Queens, New York and your major is journalism but you haven’t yet picked out a second concentration. 

 

Wanda was explaining to Gamora the locations of the buildings in which her classes are going to be held in when you get a email notification from your phone.

 

“Shit,” you lowly mumble.

 

“Is everything alright?” Wanda inquires. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just an email from my film studies professor. Apparently he believes that ‘Teamwork makes the dream work’ so as part of our weekly assignments he’s paired everyone in the class into pairs of two to complete the assignments together.”

 

“(Y/N) loves working with people,” Wanda sarcastically comments to Gamora and to both of yours and Wanda’s surprise, she actually chuckles at the joke.

 

“Does it say who you’re paired with?” Gamora asks. 

 

“Yeah, he provided a list with the email, I’m checking right now……. Peter B. Parker.”

 

“Hopefully he’s not an asshole,” Gamora takes a sip from her coffee. 

 

“Fortunately he’s not,” you put away your phone and take a sip of your coffee before elaborating. “I used to go to high school with him. We never talked because I was really busy with stuff at home and our after school activities never collided. He’s super smart though, we had a few classes together and I know he was in the school’s robotics club for a while as well as the academic decathlon team. Trust me, the guy is brilliant. Plus, from what I heard, he’s apparently a total sweetheart. I don’t think I have much to worry about.” 

 

“You sure seem to know an awful lot about a boy you’ve never spoken to,” Wanda complacently coos before blowing at her tea and drinking it.

 

“Y’know, I have to agree with Wanda there,” Gamora raises her eyebrows. 

 

“Could it be you harnessed a crush for this Peter guy back in the old high school days?” Wanda twirled her cup in hand, smirking but not looking at you.

 

You playfully scoff, “Y’know you treat your roommates out to one of the finest cafes within walking distance and how do they thank you? Oh yeah they don’t, they interrogate you instead,” you tsk and slowly shake your head side to side. “In all honesty though, no I did not harbor a crush for Peter Parker. Believe me, with the stuff I had going on at that time with my family and myself, boys were the last thing on my mind.”

 

“I feel that,” Gamora nods. “Also, do all professors send emails days before the first class?” 

 

“Some professors do but not all of them, which is why you have to be really vigilant with your emails. I’ve ignored them for most of my life, but trust me you’re gonna have to pay attention to them from now on.”

 

Wanda nods as she downs the rest of her tea. “Speaking of vigilance, Gamora, have you yet heard of the masked vigilante swinging through our streets?”

 

Gamora shrugs, “A little actually. I overheard a few students talk about him when I was looking for the dorm building. Apparently he often literally swings by our campus and goes by…. Spider-Something?”

 

“It’s Spider-Man,” Wanda chuckles. “There’s some mixed opinions of him in this city but for the most part he saves lives, helps people in need, and fights crime. He’s a hero. Have you heard about the theories?”

 

“No. There’s theories about this guy?”

 

“Oh, there are so many theories about his origins and his identity. Some people think he’s an alien who snuck in through the vortex that opened in the 2012 attack here, but others argue that maybe he’s actually just a person with advanced technology. Some people even think he actually attends here because of often he seems to pass through the campus. Personally, I don’t think that’s true. Simply seeing him pass by the school a lot is not enough to support that theory and being in college while maintaining a job is hard enough. I cannot imagine a person trying to maintain a job, along with their grades, and a crime fighting alter-ego on the side. I just think he passes through here as a shortcut to someplace else, we are in a very big city after all.”

 

“Wow, people seem to be really fixated with this Spider-Guy,” says Gamora. 

 

“(Y/N),” Wanda calls for your attention. “You’ve been awfully quiet on this topic. Don’t you have any theories of your own about the Spider-Man’s identity?”

 

“Not really,” you lie. “I mean as a journalist major in New York, it’s impossible to not write about him, especially with all the recent crime that’s been going on here, but outside of that I don’t really think much about him.” 

 

“Wait, so there’s frequent crime happening around here? God, I really should’ve done more research before just moving here,” Gamora shakes her head.

 

You lightly laugh at Gamora’s reaction, “Don’t worry it’s not really  _ that  _ bad. Lately what’s been happening is a string of robberies but whoever’s doing it seems to be targeting the homes of the very rich or the places only the very rich can afford so we have nothing to worry about.”

 

“It still amazes me that the police still have no lead as to who the thief could be,” Wanda comments. “The investigation has been going on for at least two months now and already four homes have been robbed. Whoever has done that must be very affluent right now.”

 

You hesitate for a moment but deep down you can’t help but wonder and ask, “Do you think that, y’know whoever robbed those homes, that they earned the loot?”  

 

Wanda furrows her brows at first but takes a few seconds to ponder her answer, “Well, morally no because stealing is wrong. However, the people this person decided to target, they’re already insanely wealthy with more money than they could ever spend in one lifetime. Not to mention that the thief is so adept at what they do that no one has any clue as to who they could be so… I guess in some ways… yes, I’d say they earned their loot but I still think that stealing is wrong.” 

 

You hum in thought, “That’s a good point. What do you think Gamora?”

 

“I agree that it’s not morally correct to steal but if this person is as good as you say they are then, I guess they do deserve to have their earnings. It’s not exactly easy to baffle the cops, normally they have at least one clue. But, it also makes me wonder why are they doing this, the thief I mean. Is it because they’re good at it or because they need the money or both? Guess we’ll never know.”

 

“Those are good questions, though,” says Wanda. “It does make me wonder about the thief’s motives. What about you, (Y\N), do you think the thief earned their prize?”

 

“Honestly, yes. I do believe he or she earned their prize. I get that it’s not morally right to steal but, according to the reports no one was harmed during the robbery. No one was even aware anything was stolen until the morning. And as you said, Wanda, the targets of this thief have more money than they could ever use in a lifetime so it’s not like the thief is preying on the less fortunate. As for the motive, we really can’t know without directly asking the thief. But my guess would be that it’s a combination of both the need for it and the confidence boost they must get from the police’s frustration at their lack of leads to his or her’s identity. As if stealing from a bunch of rich duds is the worst thing a person can do, though. There’s bigger issues than some rich people missing a couple of priceless artifacts. But I guess that could just be my bias against rich people speaking,” you tilt your head to the side and lightly laugh.

 

“If I hadn’t already known about your hatred for rich people I sure would know now,” Wanda awkwardly laughs. 

 

“Yeah, I kinda went off on a tangent there. Sorry about that,” you briefly look down before changing the topic. “Hey, do y’all wanna get ice cream and maybe show Gamora around the campus more? My treat.” 

 

“Someone woke up in an incredibly generous mood today,” says Wanda.

 

“I’m all for the tour of the campus but since you’ve already paid for the coffee you don’t have to buy me ice cream,” adds Gamora.

 

“It’s not a problem guys, really. My mom got a bonus at her job so she decided to treat me to some extra cash and now I’m deciding to treat you all to some good food. Are we ready?”

 

Wanda and and Gamora briefly look at each other and simultaneously nod before grabbing their things and exiting the cafe with you. 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


_ Much later that day…. 2:15AM ~ Stanlee Co-ed Dorms _

 

Peter B. Parker lays comfortably asleep in bed after an exhausting day of moving into his dorm and of course being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man almost everyone loves. Peter loves being Spider-Man. While it can sometimes get complicated balancing out the hero life with the civilian life, Spider-Man truly helps people. Sometimes not everyone sees it that way but the good Spider-Man does heavily outweighs the few negative responses he receives, at least to Peter it does. 

 

Yeah, being Spider-Man is great. Peter would never change it for the-

 

“Peter, wake up!” Ned storms into Peter’s room, effectively and abruptly waking him up.

 

“AH! WHAT?!” Peter locks sleepy eyes with Ned and then his alarm clock on his nightstand. “Ned, what the hell man, what are you-what are you doing up so late?”

 

“Binge watching Game of Thrones to prepare for the finale,” he shrugs,” but that’s not important right now. I heard the police scanner say something about an alarm going off at that really expensive wine place on east 98th street near the park. It fits the M.O. of that burglar that keeps getting away.”

 

Instantly Peter tosses his covers to the side, hopping out of bed and retrieving his Spidersuit from his closet, hastily putting it on.

 

“It’s a possibility that it could be a false alarm but I have a feeling about this one and it wouldn’t hurt to take a look since we don’t have class tomorrow,” Ned commentates, handing Peter his web shooters. 

 

Peter takes his web shooters from Ned before finally putting on his mask, “Thanks, Ned. Don’t wait up!” With that said Peter swings out of his fire escape window and into the night to potentially catch what even he admits to be a very skilled thief. 

 

“You know I will!” Ned yells out to Peter from the window. “Oh shit,” he quickly pulls himself in, realizing he’s in a dorm building with other people possibly sleeping. 

 

“Go get em, Spider-Man!” he enthusiastically whispers as he exits Peter’s room and closes his door.

 

Swinging at breakneck speed, Peter makes his way to the location of the expensive wine store, Wine and Spirits Co.. Within four minutes, he spots not only the building but an opened window on the third floor. Quickly, and quietly, he zips through the window. Upon landing, Peter immediately spots the elusive thief simply standing behind a bar counter observing a bottle of wine and a wave of shock washes over him as he realizes he recognizes thief. Donned in an all  black, skin hugging suit laced with white, small cat ears on her wavy platinum white hair, and a black mask. He never thought he’d see her again.

 

“I-It’s you,” he mumbles. 

 

You turn around in slight shock but hum in delight at seeing the great Spider-Man himself right before you. “And it’s  _ you _ . Not many people can sneak up on me and arrive two minutes before the police. I have to admit, that’s pretty impressive.”

 

“But you h-how are you–– I-I-I saw you-”

 

“Wow, do you always stutter like this around girls?”

 

“N-No- Darn it!”

 

You chuckle as you slip the bottle of wine into your bag that’s already filled with at least five bottles, “Y’know that’s actually kinda cute, but you need to relax more.”

 

“I’d relax more with some answers,” he starts. “That night- how did you survive the fall? I-I tried to save you-”

 

“You can’t save everyone, Spidey… I chose to be where I was. The job just didn’t work out as I had planned. It wasn’t your fault. Also in the end it wasn’t really that bad. I mean from your viewpoint, watching that serum practically explode in front of my face and send me plummeting down to what should have been my death probably was bad but… I still have about eight lives left. Why stop now? Especially when I’m so good at it. ” 

 

“I don’t really think that’s how cats work,” he says, still shocked at the sight of you. “Wait, so you’re the one who’s been behind these robberies all along?”

 

“Mmhmm,” you hum. “I’m pretty damn good aren’t I?” You hop over the counter and proceed to walk towards the window you used to enter until he halts you by grabbing your arm that holds the bag of wine bottles.

 

“Look I know this is your first time being caught by someone so you might not be familiar with how things go, but I can’t let you leave.”

 

You hear the police sirens go off signaling their arrival. Flashes of red, white, and blue begin to sear into the dim wine store and you give him a small smile, “Yes you can. You just won’t.” 

 

You look down as you hear the footsteps of the police ascending the stairs then look back up to Spiderman, “But that’s okay. You’ll have other things to worry about.”

 

Suddenly the door to the entrance gets kicked in and in enters seven police officers aiming their guns and flashlights at the both of you. 

 

“Freeze, Spider-Man!” yells an officer. 

 

“Call this in, we got Spider-Man here and a potential accomplice,” instructs another.

 

“Accomplice, really?” Peter addresses the officers. 

 

“Gotta run, Spidey. See you soon,” you say into his ear. Taking advantage of the distraction, you quickly attach an EMP device onto him and jump out the window using your grappling hook to latch onto a roof’s edge and swing away. 

 

Seconds later the EMP goes off, effectively short circuiting Peter’s suit and web shooters. He convulses in pain onto the ground until he manages to take off the device and stomp on it. Peter jumps out the window to follow you but is forced to tuck and roll onto the ground when he realizes you’ve disabled his webshooters. Not one to give up, he attempts to follow you on foot but your trail is quickly lost. 

 

“Systems back online. Sorry about that Pete, she used an EMP device to disarm you and your webshooters.”

 

“It’s alright Karen. Can you call Ned for me, please?” with everything now fully functional, Peter lunges into the air and begins to swing through the air. 

 

“Of course,” Karen replies. After a few rings, Ned finally picks up. 

 

“Hey, Pete, did you get him?”

 

“No, but  _ she _ got me pretty good.”

 

“Oh, what happened?”

 

“Remember the girl I told you about a few months ago, with the robbery?”

 

“Ohhhh, the one with the chemical explosion who seemingly disappeared after falling from a fifteen story rooftop? Yeah, that’s pretty hard to forget.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s her. She’s been behind all these robberies all along and she’s picked up some new tricks.”

 

“Whoa, what kind of tricks?”

 

“Well, so far she’s used an EMP device to disable my webshooters and suit, and before she got away I saw her use some sort of grappling hook to swing away and escape, just to name a few. I’m sure she’s got more I haven’t had the chance to see yet but I’m sure I will soon,” he recalls your last words to him.

 

“No Way! Another super villain! But wait, how did she survive that fall, do you think it could’ve been something in that chemical explosion?”

 

“She said it was actually a serum but she didn’t specify. Not that we really had much time to talk when the cops stormed in anyways, they thought I was her accomplice!”

 

“The people know you, though, I’m sure that story won’t stick. Plus, when you catch her, it’ll all blow over quick. Where you heading to now?”

 

“Back to the dorms, I lost her trail but now that I know that she’s alive and that she’s behind all the other robberies I can probably create an algorithm to try to pinpoint where she might hit next.”

 

“Alright, well I’ll still be up when you get here. See you soon.” 

 

_ See you soon _

 

Your words echo in his head. He was there on the night of your apparent death. He tried to save you but failed. It haunted him for some time. Yet now you’re not only alive but back to your old ways. Peter didn’t know you but he still has some questions and, so long as you kept stealing, he knows he has to stop you. 


End file.
